Believe
by Niuniucha
Summary: "Powiedz mi, jak istnieć w tym świecie Powiedz mi, jak oddychać i nie czuć bólu Powiedz mi jak, bo w coś wierzę Wierzę w nas" One-shot o spotkaniu Kapitana Ameryki i Zimowego Żołnierza.


Ciche kroki rozchodziły się po zapuszczonym korytarzu. Na ścianach były łuszczące się resztki farby olejnej. Z sufitu zaś zwisały pojedyncze fragmenty kasetonów. Było widać, że budynek od lat stoi nieużywany, jednak na wyjedzonym przez mole i pokrytym kurzem dywanie było widać dość nowe ślady stóp. Blond włosy mężczyzna kierował się nimi dochodząc do drzwi znajdujących się na końcu hallu. Gdy je otworzył jego oczom ukazał się nie za duży pokój wyposażony jedynie w najpotrzebniejsze sprzęty. Uwagę mężczyzny przykuła część kuchenna, a mianowicie przedmiot znajdujący się na lodówce. Był nim zeszyt w czerwonej, skórzanej okładce. Gdy podszedł bliżej i wziął go w ręce zauważył, że z przodu została wytłoczona gwiazda, łudząco podobna do tej, co nosił na piersiach. Położył go na blacie z chęcią zobaczenia zawartości, jednak z prawej strony doleciał do niego dość słodki zapach. Gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę okazało się, że na małym palniku stoi garnek z gotującą się zawartością. W momencie, kiedy podniósł pokrywkę aromat, który go owionął przypomniał mu dzieciństwo i wakacje spędzanie z przyjacielem, którego prawdopodobnie stracił, jednak ostatnimi czasy wróciła nadzieja. Stwierdził, że gospodarz nie obrazi się, jak spróbuje łyżkę z gotujących się powideł śliwkowych. Doskonale pamiętał ten smak z babcinych słoiczków, które zawsze dostawali ostatniego dnia pobytu. Odłożył łyżkę do zlewu i powrócił do pozostawionego zeszytu. Kiedy go otworzył poczuł jak na jego twarzy pojawia się delikatny uśmiech spowodowany tym, że rozpoznał pismo należące do jego przyjaciela Buckiego. Cieszył się również, że po kilku miesiącach poszukiwań udało mu się go znaleźć. Podczas kartkowania brulionu zauważył, że na końcu zeszytu wystaje skrawek papieru. Okazało się, że było to jego zdjęcie, kiedy jeszcze był chuderlawym chłopakiem z męczącą go listą chorób na czele z astmą. Czuł jak wokół serca robi mu się bańka z pozytywnymi wspomnieniami i uczuciami, która jednak szybko pękła zastąpiona przez skupienie spowodowane usłyszanymi krokami na korytarzu. Było słychać, że człowiek je robiący ma na sobie dość ciężkie obuwie. Blondyn poprawił uchwyt w trzymanej w prawym ręku tarczy. W pewnym momencie kroki ucichły i było słychać jedynie przyspieszony oddech Kapitana Ameryki. Następnym odgłosem było skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Pojawił się w nich mężczyzna wzrostem niewyróżniającym się z tłumu, jednak zadziwiające było to, że w dość ciepły dzień miał bluzę z długimi rękawami i rękawiczkę na lewej dłoni, w której trzymał torbę ze śliwkami.

\- Cześć Bucky

\- Jesteś Steve.

\- Tak to ja, cieszę się, że udało mi ciebie znaleźć - powiedział blondyn opierając tarczę o szafkę stojącą obok niego

\- Przy ostatnim spotkaniu prawie cię zabiłem.

\- Właśnie prawie.

Brunet tylko spojrzał nieprzyjemnie po czym podszedł do blatów i po odłożeniu torby zamieszał w garnku. 

\- Widzę, że się poczęstowałeś - rzekł zerkając na łyżkę w zlewie

\- Tylko troszeczkę.

\- Dobre, chociaż ? Nie próbowałem jeszcze.

\- Jak od babci Trudi. 

Bucky zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu i westchnął cicho. 

\- Niestety nie pamiętam.

\- Bucky... - zaczął Steve

\- Wiem, że powinienem, ale niestety niewiele pamiętam sprzed pobytu w Hydrze.

\- Rozumiem, jednak coś ci zostało.

\- Hę?

\- Zamiłowanie do pewnego fioletowego owocu. 

Drugi mężczyzna uniósł tylko delikatnie kąciki ust w odpowiedzi. 

\- Nie za gorąco ci w tej bluzie ?

\- Mogę zapytać o to samo. Swoją drogą niezły trykocik. 

Blondyn przewrócił oczami przystępując z nogi na nogę. Zimowy w tym czasie zdjął czapkę i rękawiczkę, które rzucił na półkę przy drzwiach. Trafił jak zawsze. Zresztą już w wojsku mówiono, że był jednym z najlepszych snajperów, co jak widać nie zmieniło się do tej pory. 

\- Buck…

\- Pewnie chcesz zapytać co się stało z ręką.

\- Nahm - mruknął Steve

\- Jeden z eksperymentów Hydry, ale co i jak to ci nie powiem. Kolejna dziura w pamięci. Jedyne co pamiętam, jak mi się wydaje, z tamtego okresu to ból, ale taki, że odpływałem co chwilę - odpowiedział po czym dodał ciszej - Zresztą nieważne.

\- Dla ciebie może nie, ale dla mnie owszem. Bucky zawsze pojawiałeś się w odpowiednich momentach, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy do głowy strzelały mi głupie pomysły i nie raz odwodziłeś mnie od nich. Nie zliczę też ile razy ratowałeś mi skórę, gdy po raz kolejny pakowałem się w bójki z przynajmniej dwa razy silniejszymi. Możliwe, że nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo czekałem na ten moment, żeby znowu móc znowu z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Steve…

\- Hmm?

\- Nie wiem, czy przypadkiem nie czarujesz jakoś, ale coś mi się przypomina.

\- To dobrze. Mogę zapytać co?

\- Trzech gości cię tłucze w jakimś zaułku, ja jestem w mundurze i daje im w pysk, po czym pomagam ci wstać i po otoczeniu cię ramieniem gdzieś idziemy.

\- Pamiętam to, chyba mnie później do jakiegoś baru zaciągnąłeś.

\- Nie wiem możliwe. Nic mocniejszego nie zaproponuję, bo nie mam, jedynie herbatę mogę ci dać, chcesz?

\- Może być. 

James zaczął przygotowywać napoje, a Steve usiadł na krzesełku przy blacie, przy okazji zdejmując kask od uniformu. Przez jakiś czas było słychać tylko szum gotującej się wody i oddechy mężczyzn, po czym Zimowy naszykował kubki i herbatę. Gdy je zalał podał jeden z nich towarzyszowi po czym sam usiadł po drugiej stronie wyspy. Dało się wyczuć narastające napięcie, jednak żaden nie potrafił się odezwać, żeby wytłumaczyć nierozwiązane sprawy. Zarówno dla Kapitana Ameryki, jak i Zimowego Żołnierza była to ciężka sytuacja, z którą nie mieli dotychczas do czynienia, ponieważ wiązała się z bliską osobą dla obu. 

\- Steve muszę ci coś powiedzieć…

\- Bucky muszę ci coś powiedzieć... 

Odezwali się jednocześnie, po czym ponownie powiedzieli w tym samym czasie. 

\- Mów pierwszy…

\- Nie ty…

\- No dobrze, to ja zacznę - zaczął brunet - Mam nadzieję, że jeśli uda mi się uśpić jakoś Zimowego to…

\- Przepraszam, że przerywam nie „mi" a „nam"…

\- Steve do kurwy nędzy - zaczął zrywając się z miejsca - Czy Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w momencie, gdy usłyszę kilka pieprzonych słów i rozkaz, to zabiłbym cię bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego.

\- Na twoim miejscu nie byłbym taki pewny. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jakie okropieństwa robiłem, gdy Zimowy był aktywny.

\- Po części wiem.

\- To, co wiesz, to jest raptem ułamek tego co zrobiłem i mogę zrobić, gdy zna się odpowiednie słowa - powiedział opierając się dłońmi o blat

\- Bucky... - zaczął Steve wstając, a następnie podchodząc do przyjaciela - Nie zawsze jest tak źle jak się nam wydaje. Niektóre sprawy nabierają znaczenia dopiero po jakimś czasie. Cieszmy się, że możemy teraz być tu razem i rozmawiać. 

Brunet uniósł tylko delikatnie kąciki ust nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. Kapitan chcąc trochę pocieszyć towarzysza położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, przy czym obserwował go jak zareaguje na ten gest. Bucky początkowo się wzdrygnął, lecz po chwili się rozluźnił, jednak było widać, że nadal jest czujny. Brunet po chwili położył swoją dłoń na ręce Steve'a ściskając ja trochę. 

\- Trochę masz ją zimną - zażartował blondyn o metalowym ramieniu towarzysza. 

Kapitan jednak po chwili zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd, bo przyjaciel się zasępił. 

\- Buck... Przepraszam za często przebywam w towarzystwie Hawkeye'a i czasami udziela mi się jego poczucie humoru - powiedział Steve delikatnie przytulając towarzysza

\- No już, już - odparł wyraźnie spięty brunet próbując wydostać się z uścisku, jednak Kapitan wyjątkowo ustąpić nie chciał - Steve puść mnie !

\- Y-y - mruknął w zaprzeczeniu

\- Kurwa, puść mnie, ciężki jesteś, a uwaliłeś się na mnie całym ciężarem.

\- A co będę z tego mieć ? - blondyn zaczął się przekomarzać z brunetem

\- No nie wiem, może to, że nie złamiesz mi kręgosłupa i nie będę roślinką do końca i tak już długiego życia.

\- Niech ci będzie - odpowiedział Steve luzując uścisk i prostując się trochę. 

Trwali w takiej pozie jakiś czas do momentu, gdy Buckiego nie zaczął drażnić oddech Steve'a na szyi tuż przy uchu. 

\- Steve…

\- Hę ?

\- Z łaski swojej nie dmuchaj mi w ucho, bo zaraz przez głowę tornado mi przejdzie.

\- Taką masz pustkę?

\- Nie, tak chuchasz.

\- Jak chcesz mogę robić to mniej intensywnie - powiedział delikatnie dmuchając pod uchem w dość wrażliwe dla większości osób miejsce. 

Widać było, że brunet powstrzymuje drżenie, które było spowodowane oddechem drugiego mężczyzny. 

\- Steve... Nie rób tak więcej.

\- Ale jak ? - zapytał udając zdziwionego

\- Tak jak przed chwilą.

\- Aaa... Tak w sensie? - odpowiedział Steve po czym ponownie owionął podmuchem szyję towarzysza

\- Tak, właśnie tak ! - tym razem Bucky nie zdołał powstrzymać dreszczy przyjemności

\- Kto by pomyślał, że taka prosta czynność potrafi zdziałać takie odruchy.

\- Steve... Co ty na to, żeby przenieść się na materac ?

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że później nie będzie już odwrotu ?

\- Inaczej bym tego nie zaproponował.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że…

\- Moment

\- Co się dzieje ? - zapytał zmartwiony Steve

\- Coś mi się przypomniało. Jedno z naszych spotkań, chyba na Brooklynie, podczas którego byliśmy w podobnej sytuacji. Jestem pewien tylko jednego…

\- Tak?

\- Że użyłeś tego samego sformułowania tego o odwrocie.

\- Buck…

\- Tylko się nie lituj, pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę jak tego nie znoszę - przerwał brunet

\- Cieszę się, że sobie przypominasz niektóre sprawy - dokończył Steve kręcąc trochę głową

\- Ehh... Zatkaj się czymś – mruknął pod nosem James. 

Blondyn spojrzał się tylko znacząco na przyjaciela i zapytał. 

\- Jesteś tego pewien ?

\- Cholera Steve, nie sądziłem, że jesteś, że jesteś tak zboczony.

\- Akurat ty powinieneś o tym najlepiej wiedzieć.

\- O nie... Nie zrobisz tego – powiedział Bucky zaczynając się cofać w głąb pokoju

\- Przepraszam nie powinienem. Dość często mi się zdarza, że zapominam o tym, że od czasów wojny i tego, co nas wtedy łączyło, minęło kilkadziesiąt lat. Ja byłem mrożonką przez prawie 70 lat, po czym stałem się po raz kolejny swego rodzaju propagandową zabawką, ciebie dopadła Hydra. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mam prawa się do ciebie porównywać, bo to Ty przeszedłeś większe piekło będąc żywą maszyną do zabójstw, ale przez ten czas od momentu, w którym mnie znaleźli, miałem sobie za złe, że wtedy co wypadłeś z tego wagonu nie udało mi się ciebie złapać. W tamtym momencie poczułem w środku przeraźliwe zimno i to przez to skierowałem ten cholerny samolot na odludzie, bo straciłem wtedy wszelką nadzieję - wyrzucał z siebie Steve coraz bardziej się załamując, by pod koniec siedzieć na podłodze opartym o wyspę kuchenną, po chwili zawahania kontynuował – Gdy trafiłem do Avengers było trochę lepiej, ale niestety co jakiś czas nachodziły mnie koszmary z tamtej akcji, przez co nie było wesoło. Pewnego razu jakaś osoba podsunęła mi taki fragment, nie pamiętam już czy to był wiersz, czy jakaś piosenka. Powiedz mi, jak istnieć w tym świecie, powiedz mi, jak oddychać i nie czuć bólu, powiedz mi jak, bo w coś wierzę, wierzę w nas. Od tamtego wydarzenia zacząłem wierzyć, wierzyć w to, że kiedyś się spotkamy i będziemy mogli porozmawiać jak robiliśmy to przed wojną. Dziękuję ci Bucky, że nie uciekłeś zaraz na początku tylko zostałeś i wysłuchaliśmy się nawzajem.

\- Steve... Również dziękuję. Za to, że w nas nie zwątpiłeś.


End file.
